Sakura's Crush
by Sophia Shal'keth
Summary: Sakura is 16 yrs old and in yr.10 at high school she loves Li and Li loves her back but Li still hasn’t told her that he loves her. Madison knows but Li doesn’t realize this. Sakura’s whole family has died and she hasn’t found the cards...yet.
1. The New Student

Sakura's Crush

"Talking"

'_Telepathic talking_'

Sounds

#Thoughts#

POV (point or view…if you didn't already know what that meant)

(Just me adding my comment(s) n stuff)

Sakura is 16 yrs old and in yr.10 at high school she loves Li and Li loves her back but Li still hasn't told her that he loves her. Madison knows but Li doesn't realise this. Sakura's whole family has died and she hasn't found the cards..yet.

Chapter 1: The new student…

Tuesday…

Sakura woke up late…again. It was 7:45 and she was supposed to wake up at 7:30. #I should really remember to set my alarm clock at night before I go to bed…# She got out of bed got dressed in her high school uniform ran downstairs quickly grabbed a piece of toast grabbed her bag put her rollerblades on and skated to school. Just as she walked in the classroom she stopped and sighed seeing that the teacher wasn't in yet. She sleepily went and sat down at her desk infront of Li and next to Madison. "Morning…" Sakura said to Madison and Li. "Good morning Sakura" Madison replied cheerful obviously wide-awake. "Morning" Li said grumpily. "What's wrong Li?" asked Sakura a while later when she was more awake. "My distant cousin came to Japan yesterday afternoon…" Li replied "Whats wrong with that?" Sakura said since she could tell Li didn't like his cousin too much. "You'll see when he gets here." Li replied somewhat huskily "Is he coming here?" Sakura asked excitingly. "Yeah" Li said a little bit jealous of all this interest in his cousin from Sakura. "What year is he in?" "Ours…" Li said half not there because he was thinking of what his cousin would do to him to get him to tell Sakura his feelings once he found out. Madison was listening to all this and realised that Li was getting jealous of all the excitement Sakura was showing to this total stranger. So she decided to interrupt "Hey Sakura are you still coming over to my house this afternoon?" "Yeah…if there is a problem I could always cancel and go home." "Nah there isn't a problem I was just asking to make sure" "That's cool" said Sakura with one of her sunny smiles. Madison saw Li sigh just as Sakura smiled Madison knew he loved Sakura with all his heart. "Hey Li." "Yeah Madison." Li dreamily "Can we talk later at recess?" "Sure whatever." Said Li trying to stop thinking of Sakuras excitement over his cousin.

The bell interrupted what Madison was about to say next. 5 seconds later the door slid open to reveal Mr. Caffo (their roll-call teacher) with a boy following him. He wasn't wearing the school uniform he was in ¾ length baggy faded jeans and a baggy silver Quiksilver t-shirt. He had a nice tan and the most gorgeous baby blue eyes with messy chocolate brown hair with blonde streaks. He also had a odd looking chain around his neck with a silver moon symbol ontop of a gold star. Sakura nearly fainted when she saw him smile slightly at her. The boy also had a pretty cool skateboard in his hand it looked brand new. The boy searched the class only to find his favourite cousins face toward the window with a dreamy expression on his face. Then the boy looked at the gorgeous girl sitting in front of his cousin. The teacher interrupted his thoughts by saying, "Good morning class. Today we have a new student." As an aside to the boy he said. "Why don't you come up the front and say I little bit about yourself." As the boy was about to get up the pretty girl in front of his cousin put her hand up. "Yes Sakura" Mr. Caffo said. #So that's her name…nice# the boy thought. "Can I show him around after he introduces himself?" "Sure Sakura" "thankyou." The boy got up in front of the class and said "Hello everyone my name is Jason Showron, I'm from Australia, I like to skate, my favourite colours are red and black and I'm related to Li…oh and I'm single…any questions…no ok then." Jason looked at Caffo expectantly. "Ok…Sakura you can show Jason around now." Caffo said. "Ok." Said Sakura "Come on Jason." "K."

As Sakura and Jason were walking around outside. Jason unexpectedly said "Do you like Li?" Sakura stopped in her tracks and stared at Jason when she finally regained her composture she said, "No way he is too cold toward me! I'll never like him more than a friend…why do you ask? Do you know something I don't know?" Sakura asked with a suspicious glint in her eyes and a suppressed emotion that Jason has seen enough of to tell what it was. "Yes as a matter of fact I do but I cant tell you cos he will kill me, literally." Jason said with a shrug. "Oh please tell me I promise that I wont say a word please please please." When Sakura saw him hesitate she put on her puppy dog eyes that usually worked on everyone. "Um…well…you'll find out soon enough." Jason couldn't say no to those beautifully shining emerald eyes of hers but he couldn't tell her either because Li was watching them from the classroom window.

Li knew exactly what Jason was going to tell her luckily he 'told' Jason what would happen if he told her about his feelings. Li couldn't help but feel upset about what Sakura said about him but it was true what she said about him being cold towards her but that was the only way the could without showing her how much he loved her. Either that or he could be totally mean to her and ignore her, which he knew he couldn't do. The bit that he didn't particularly like was that fact the Jason said that she'd find out soon enough. Did he mean that Jason will tell her or will Jason get himself to tell her?

(Since the touring took up most of the morning I just skipped till recess.)

At recess (Madison & Li)…

"Li do you love Sakura?" Madison said the instant he met her under the cherry blossom tree.

"…" Li was blushing wildly.

"I thought so" Madison said happily.

"Am I really that obvious?" Li said shocked that Madison knew but at least he could trust her…he hoped.

"Yes...but Sakura doesn't have a clue as dense as she is."

"……" Li sighed in relief that Sakura didn't know.

"You really don't like Jason do you?"

"No… and I know he already he plans for getting Sakura. And he knows I like her because he was going to tell her while she was touring him around but I 'told' him not to otherwise I'd kill him cos ill tell her when I feel I can." (Madison already knew that the Li family could 'talk' to each other)

"Really…well you better tell her by the end of this weekend " Madison said with a smirk on her face.

"Yes…wait what are you planning to do?" I said as Madison begun walking off in Sakuras direction.

"Oh… nothing…just don't make any plans for this weekend ok?" replied Madison with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Madison just took that as a yes and walked back to Sakura.

Li just stood there trying to guess what Madison is up to. Until Jason came up to him and said "Hey cuz wazzup?" "Um…what…oh…nothing…" "Are you sure it looked like you where thinking pretty hard about something or should I say someone?" as Jason said this Li started to blush. "Ha ha thought so…" Jason teased. "I was not thinking about Sakura!" Li said a little bit too loudly. Everyone near them was looking at them. Li blushed even more. "Come on lets hang around Sakura and Madison for recess!" "Fine" Li said realising that he'd have no choice because Jason would drag him there or go back and tell Sakura that he liked her.

Meanwhile…

"Hey Madison why so happy for? Not like you're not usually happy but there's something else…isn't there?"

"Well Sakura…you wanna know what Jason wanted to tell you?"

"YES! What is it? Tell me please!"

"I cant tell you now but you will find out later this week ok?"

"Ok fine…how did you know that Jason wanted to tell me something?" Sakura asked with a suspicious glint in her eyes.

"Oh I have very reliable resources." Madison replied.

"Ok then." Sakura said just as Jason and Li came up to them. Madison sighed at the great timing and that Sakura took that as answer.

"Hey guys!" Jason said happily dragging an annoyed Li behind him.

"Hey Jason!" Sakura said in a cheerful voice.

"Hey girls!" Li said staring at Jason 'they are girls you know not guys.'

"Oh…hey Li…didn't see you there behind Jason." Sakura said in a voice that practically said 'yes I did see you there but I wasn't going to talk to you'.

"Hey Li" said Madison with a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Does any of you know where a skate park is around here do you?" asked Jason when he noticed that no one was going to start a conversation. (Obviously since Jason is the only one who skates…duh!)

"Yeah I do… ill take you there this afternoon if you want?" said Sakura instantly.

"Um…Sakura aren't you coming over my house this afternoon?" Madison said regretting that her bestfriend had a bad memory…especially when it came to boys.

"Oh yeah I forgot sorry Jason. How about tomorrow if your not doing anything with your family that is?" Sakura said blushing because she totally forgot about going over to Madisons place this afternoon.

"Nope I'm not doing anything tomorrow. I'll come pick you up tomorrow at about 4 from your house if you show me where you live?" '_Would you stop flirting with her?_' Li 'said' to Jason.

"Sure I don't live to far from here so maybe you could walk me home then hopefully you'd be able to find your way home from my house." '_No way man she is too cute not to plus she falling for me_.' Jason 'replied' back to Li.

"Fine if you're not in my last class ill meet you under this tree after school ok?"

"Ok then…lemme see your timetable and I'll see what you have got next and last ok?"

Jason handed Sakura his timetable after a moment or two scrounging in his bag.

Sakura looked at the timetable with Madison over her one shoulder and Li over the other. "You have ALL me classes! So I guess you are stuck with me then!" Sakura smiled so happily that Li blushed. Luckily no one noticed (to him anyways) otherwise he would've been asked to why he was blushing and Li wasn't ready to tell her especially on front of Jason.

BRING

"Oops there goes the bell we'd better head off to class." Said Sakura as she grabbed Jason's hand and pulled him off to their next class. Li was in Madison's class next so he walked with her. Madison broke the silence by saying, "You really love her don't you?" "Yeah…" "You wish you were in all of her classes weren't you?" "Yeah." Li was wondering why Madison was asking all of these questions but he felt that he could trust her so he answered truthfully and the other reason was because that there was no lying to Madison. "Your jealous of Jason aren't you?" "Yeah." "I knew it! I can't wait till this weekend. It's going to be so fun!" "Why? What are you planning Madison?" "You'll see soon enough…" "That's what I'm afraid of…" Li sighed knowing that if she didn't want him to know he'll never know until it happened.

As Jason was being dragged to their next class students shot him weird looks. Jason didn't know why but he found out during class. People looked him strangely when Sakura pulled him into class and told him to sit next to her. He heard some students murmuring 'Whoa man…I wish I could be soo lucky to have Sakura dragging me.' 'Wow what a cutie but I guess he already likes Sakura I mean who wouldn't except for Li but he is just different in a weird way.' 'Look at the way Sakura's looking at that new kid. I betcha she has a crush on him.' Sakura heard the last one and started to blush, "Hey everyone this is Jason he's new." "Hey Jason!" everyone said. "Hey everyone! Wazzup?" said Jason as some girls came up to him and started asking him questions like, "Where do you come from?" "What do you like most about our school?" "Are you single?" "Who do you like most out of our school so far?" that was the last question before the teacher came in. "Ok everyone back in your seats!" everyone scrambled to their seats. "I'm guessing that we have another new student?" asked their English teacher looking around for him/her. "Yes Mr. Kingsley he's right here." Said Sakura with a smile. "Well why don't you come up and introduce yourself to the class." "Ok." Jason walked up the front. "Hey everyone, I'm Jason Showron, yes I'm related to Li I'm his distant cousin from my mothers side. I like to skate, my favourite colours are red and black and I moved to Japan from Australia yesterday…um that's about it I think. If there is any questions I'd be happy to answer them at lunch." "Thank you doing that Jason you may return to your seat next to Sakura." The teacher said after a moments thought. As he was walking towards his seat most girls smiled at him flirtatiously but he just kept on smiling his usual smile. Not exactly refusing them but not entirely saying yes either. He just sat in class listening to the teacher for 45 mins. (The periods lasted an hour each.) Until he got hit in the head with a paper ball. He picked it up and read it. 'Hey Jason, can you please tell me what you were going to say this morning?- Sakura.' He picked up his pen and scribbled a simple reply. 'Later' he threw it at Sakura who then picked it up and read it and then looked at him and gave him a smile.

At lunch…

They all met under the tree (by all I mean Li, Sakura, Madison and Jason and by tree I'll be using this tree as the main 'get-together' spot during school.) Madison and Li were there first because they just had PE (physical education) and had already started their lunch when Jason and Sakura came up to them. "Hey everyone." Sakura and Jason said at the same time. Sakura didn't notice Li glaring at Jason. Sakura sat down next to Li with her legs crossed and Jason sat pretty close to Sakura leaning towards her with his hand behind her back holding himself up with his knees facing her. (If you can picture that?) Li was getting annoyed with Jason being so close to Sakura and Jason knew what was going to happen. Li 'said' to Jason '_What next holding hands?_' Jason smirked at Li who rolled his eyes at him and Jason 'said' '_what gettin jealous lil cuz?_' Li had a hard time stopping himself from getting up and punching Jason in the face and Jason saw this (more like felt this but anywayz…) and said "Whats wrong lil cuz? Did you get in trouble in class cos your looking pretty angry?" "I never get in trouble!" Li yelled. "Sheez cuz I was just askin ya didn't need to go off at me and you must b a goodie goodie." Jason said knowing what his reaction would be. "I AM NOT!" Li yelled at Jason got up and walked off.

(After Li had stormed off)

Li walked aimlessly around and found a good tree to sit in so he climbed it started thinking…#I have no idea what came over me then…I guess its just jealousy that Jason can practically ask Sakura out now. I've been trying to do that since I fell in love with her in the fifth grade and he just came TODAY! … I wish I had his courage to go up and ask girls out# '_Look lil cuz I do not like Sakura…she ain't my type but what I do know is that she's right for you. All you gotta do is just be nice to her and stop being so closed up in front of her… ya know what I'm sayin' bruz?_' Li heard Jason's voice inside his head he really didn't want to talk to Jason but I didn't have much choice since Jason would always find him or 'talk' to him. Jason sensed this but didn't really know what to say about it. '_Look Li I know she really cares about you I could see it in her eyes when she told me you were just a friend this morning. I know you were listening I felt you, you know, you ain't that hard not to sense. It hurt her to tell me that you were never going to be more than a friend…believe me it did. I'm more than a friend to her because I can tell she thinks of me as you but more relaxed and…and…well you know what I'm talking about_' Li jumped out of the tree to find Jason sitting under it. (Li didn't notice his presence because he was too busy concentrating on Jason talking rather than where he was.) "What are you doing here?" Li asked shocked to find Jason sitting under a tree, tears in his eyes but he could see Jason was having a hard time stopping them from falling. "I didn't know you were up there." Jason pointed up towards the tree branches. Li looked towards where Sakura and Madison where sitting (he could see them but they couldn't see him I have no idea what I'm saying but anywayz…u get dat lol) Sakura was talking happily with Madison so he didn't have to worry about her coming here anytime soon. Jason wiped his tear filled eyes away while Li was looking towards Sakura hoping that Li didn't see them. "Jason…why were you crying?" Li asked suddenly without looking at Jason. #Drats he saw me crying…# Jason thought. "What…oh nevermind." Jason said shakily. "You know you can come talk to me about anything I wont say anything to Sakura if that's what s worrying you." Li said comfortingly. "Well if you really must know…do you know the reason I came here?" Jason said with a sigh "No, my mum called yesterday morning and told me that you were coming her for a while." Li said as he sat down infront of Jason. "Well four months ago my parents divorced because of me. I wasn't getting good enough grades because while I was at Australia every afternoon after school and on the weekends I was at the Skate Park practising. While I should've been at home studying. When she gave me another lecture about coming home straight after school to do my homework then I could go to the Skate Park. I tried that once but by the time I finished my work it was about 8 so it was too late to go out it wasn't really late but mum said it was though. So I told mum that I wanted to be skateboarder like Tony Hawk and she went off at me saying that that wasn't a REAL job and that I could be a lawyer if I wanted to. I must admit when I told my dad he said go for it kiddo but mum heard him and started going off at him for filling me with hopeless dreams. So they got divorced mum moved to America with her job and dad got murdered 3 weeks after the divorce. Dad had made plans with your mum about going to Hong-Kong but it never happened so the day after my Dads funeral some social workers came to my house and asked if I had a place to go since I wasn't 16 yet I couldn't look after myself. They gave me three options number one was I could live with my mum in America I immediately said no. Number two was I could go into a foster home somewhere in Australia I figured that I didn't want to be shoved into another weird family so I said no to that too…I'm not saying that your family is weird…just different when it comes to certain things. I was hoping number three wasn't worse than one and two. Number three was that I could live with you guys I said yes even though I couldn't remember who you guys were. They told your mother that I would be moving in with them but they said 'No send him to Japan where his cousin lives we will cover for the expenses of living of course.' So that's the reason why I came here…end of story." Li had seen Jason starting to cry while he was telling him this but obviously didn't say anything about it. After a moments silence he did say, "I never knew that…why don't you come live with me in my apartment cos I've got a spare room and it'll cost my family a little bit less with one apartment rather than two." Jason looked up at Li at the mention of this offer because it was so unlike Li to say anything like that. "Um…is that ok with you?" Jason asked unsure if Li was just saying that to help out his family or him. "Yes I am otherwise I wouldn't have suggested it. Now come on the bell going to go soon." As Li was saying this he got up and held out a hand to Jason. "Meet me after school out the front of the gates and ill show you where my house is." Jason could only nod his head because Li was being so un-expectantly nice to him. 'Li you should be like this infront of Sakura and I swear she'll start to like you.' Jason 'said' to Li as they were approaching the girls. Jason felt Li tense up then relax as they came up to the girls. "Hey Jason hey Li…I see you found him lemme guess he was in a tree…he has a habit of that." Sakura said when she saw them coming up from behind Madison.

BRING (school bell)

"Come on guys we're all in this class together!" Sakura said excitedly.

In class…

(Seating arrangements Li is up the back, Sakura in front of him, Madison next to Li and Jason next to Sakura.)

"Hey everyone" said Sakura cheerfully to everyone already in the classroom.

"Hey Sakura!" everyone replied. Happily Sakura went to her seat and the others followed. (What I mean by others is Jason, Madison & Li) The teacher came in and said to the class "Sorry about this but you have free periods for the last two classes and since its after lunch you can all go home." The class cheered. "But on one condition…that you give me time to mark the roll." Teacher said quickly since some people were already out of the door leaving the classroom. They sat back down in their seats impatiently.

5 minutes later…

"Ok everyone I'm all done you can all go home now."

Outside…

"Hey guys, I've got to go home for a bit then I'll meet you guys somewhere…unless you want to come over for a bit and I can show you my house Jason?" asked Sakura as she put on her roller-skates on the front steps.

"Ok " "Sure I'll come." Li and Jason said. Madison couldn't come because she called up her house and told them what happened and her limo pulled up just then.

Jason got out his skateboard and started doing some ordinary tricks on it (ollies etc.) while he was waiting for Sakura to put on her blades. Li went and got his bike from out of the bike rack..

"I'm done!" Sakura yelled out when she had finished putting her blades on.

"Come on Sakura I'll race ya!" Jason yelled as he skated out of the gates.

"But Jason you don't even know where I live!" Sakura yelled chasing after him.

"Hey wait up guys!" Li yelled after them.

"Come on slow coach." Jason taunted and sped of in the wrong direction.

Sakura stopped at the gates to wait for Li. "I don't think he knows he's going on the wrong direction." Sakura said smiling.

"Neither do I!" Li said laughingly

"Do you think he will notice?" Sakura questioned after a moments peace. "Nah he shouldn't but do you think we should follow him to see where he is going?" Li said suggestively. "Yeah but keep outta sight ok!" Sakura said giggling. As they followed heard Jason yell out in surprise. Li and Sakura ran up to him to find him standing stock-still skateboard in his hand staring at something in front of him. "Jason…are you alright?" asked Sakura frightfully. "Yeah I am I just never thought it would be hiding here..." Jason murmured obviously awed by the thing in front of him. As Li and Sakura caught up with Jason they saw an old looking thing floating in front of him. "Wow…what is that?" asked Li after a while staring at the odd looking object floating in front of Jason. "It's…its …the…the…"

(I know I know it's a cliff-hanger but u guys probably know wat it is! Sorry if it's a bit long I'll try to tone it down a bit in other chapters! Bye Bye c u next chapter! Mwa!)


	2. The Unknown

Chapter 2: The unknown

"Talking"

'_Telepathic talking_'

Sounds

#Thoughts#

POV (point or view…if you didn't already know what that meant)

(Just me adding my comment(s) n stuff)

Tuesday afternoon…

"It's…its…the…the…book of Clow…Li do you have a chain with a sword as a pendent?" Jason asked still staring at the book. Jason sensed someone coming and grabbed the book and put it in his bag. "Yeah I do it's at home…why has my pendant got anything to do with this book?" Li asked Jason "Nevermind bout that now…whose house is closest to here and no-one would be home?" Jason asked looking nervously around. "Mine!" Sakura said instantly. "Ok lets go…lead the way." Jason said still looking around.

At Sakura's house…

"Whoa nice house…when do your parents get home?" asked Jason as he sat on the couch, opened his bag and brought out the book and placed it on the table. Sakura looked at Jason sighed and whispered "They're dead…they died four years ago." "I'm sorry." Jason said with a sorrowful look on his face remembering his dad. "Don't be you didn't know plus I'm over it." Sakura smiled. "Does anyone live here apart from you obviously?" asked Li since he knew but never thought to ask. "Nope just me but I was told I could stay here after the plane accident because I had relatives down the road from here." Sakura said in a voice that said 'didn't you know?' "Who is your relative?" asked Jason. Li and Sakura both said "Madison." at the same time. Jason looked from one to the other in disbelief. "Really?" Jason asked laughingly "Yep she is my cousin. Anyway enough about me what about the book?" said Sakura impatiently. "Ok this is the book of Clow only the chosen one can open it and seal the cards…I have no idea who it is but they have to be in this room because, the book is glowing…Li can you give me your pendant?" (They past Li's house so they went and grabbed his chain they didn't go in there since Wei would be there.) Jason took off his and held it up towards Sakura and Li. "This is mine but I haven't brought it out for a while…Li your enchantment to unlock your pendant is 'Sword of Clow! Release!' mine is 'Powers of Clow! Release!' Jason's pendant turned into a staff with a star half covering a moon. "I can control fire whenever my pendant is unlocked… Li why don't you try yours out?" asked Jason. "Ok…SWORD OF CLOW! RELEASE!" Li pendant turned into the most beautifully decorated sword Jason or Sakura had ever saw. "WOW!" screamed Sakura, "I want one too!" Jason had guessed that Sakura was the Cardcaptor since Li and himself had already had pendants. "Sakura why don't you try to open the book?" Jason asked so suddenly that Sakura shot Jason one frightened expression took a deep breath and went over to the book. The nearer Sakura went to the book the brighter and faster it glowed. She touched it and the book fell open and suddenly a whirlwind came up out of nowhere to surround Sakura. Sakura looked into the book, which had started to float towards Sakura. And pulled out the first card 'the Windy' and murmured the cards name "Windy…" then all the other cards shot off in different directions. (just imagine the episode where Sakura found the cards in her dads library/basement) then a pendant on a gold chain floated in front of her. Sakura grabbed it without really looking what it was. Then an unknown voice spoke up "what just happened…who released the cards?" Jason pointed at Sakura and said, "Hello Saki. Sakura has released the seal." Sakura just stood there staring at the little stuffed animal that was actually talking that Jason was talking back to. (Saki looks like Spinner/Suppi) "Um…Jason what or who is that?" asked Sakura. "It's Saki the guardian beast of the seal." Jason said as if she should know this. "Right" Sakura was still confused but decided to keep her mouth shut. "Li, do you have any idea what is going on?" asked Sakura ignoring Jason and Saki while they chatted on about something about cards and her sealing them and about a guy called Clow Reed. "Um…I think I do…" said Li uncertainly. "Well can you tell me what YOU know at least, please?" pleaded Sakura. "You'd better sit down…"


	3. At The Gym

Chapter 3: The Gym

"Talking"

'_Telepathic talking_'

Sounds

#Thoughts#

POV (point or view…if you didn't already know what that meant)

(Just me adding my comment(s) n stuff)

Tuesday afternoon…

"…and that's what I know." (Li explained to Sakura about Clow and sealing the cards, etc, etc. you should all know this…unless you are new to Cardcaptors e-mail me if u r!) Sakura smiled at him and gave him a big hug. "Thanks Li you helped out alot!" "T-that's alright." Li said blushing. "Hey Jason" Sakura yelled. "Yeah!" replied Jason. "Can you tell me what to say with my pendant?" asked Sakura. Saki answered "You say whatever comes to your mind first." "Ok…um… lemme think, lemme think…oh I know…Key of Clow, power of magic, power of light, surrender the wand, the force ignite! Release!" (I'll just say enchantment whenever ne1 says their release words cos its easier to write lol!) Her pendant turned into a pink staff with a star in a circle with wings. (Sakuras star staff from series 2.) "Whoa! This is cool!" said Sakura after admiring her staff for a while. Jason looked up at her with a smile and admiration in his eyes. "Man look at the time I'd better go over to Madison's now…how do you put this back into its pendant form?" Sakura grinned embarrassingly. "You just think it." Jason said with a smile on his face. Sakura thought about it and it worked. Since Li saw that it worked for her it would work for him so he thought about it and it worked. Jason told them to have them on all the time just incase they were needed sometime during school or at night. Jason went to his house with Li to get all his stuff (which wasn't much) to take to Li's house/apartment. And Sakura got changed into jeans and a shirt, grabbed Saki and put her in her bag and went to Madison's house. (More like mansion but…)

On the way to Jasons house…

Jason and Li were walking in silence until Li spoke up, "Jason how did you about the Clow book and the cards I thought that your mother didn't want anything to do with my family anymore?" "Well I forgot to tell you my mother doesn't care about me anymore so I stayed with your family for a month before I came here so they told me all about the Clow book and everything like that because your mother thought that we might run into trouble. So she taught me how to use my pendant but I still haven't mastered it yet. You should go to the gym everyday to muscle up so you'll be able to lift that sword of yours if you need it to protect Sakura." Jason said with a smirk when he saw Li blush and look down at the ground.

Madisons house…

DING DONG

"I'll get it!" called Madison from the lounge room.

"Hey Madison just wait til we get in your room I have the best news to tell you!" said a smiling Sakura as Madison opened the door.

"Well come on…" Madison dragged Sakura up to her room. "I can tell from your eyes that it's REALLY great."

"Yeah its really weird to I'd never known if he didn't tell me." Sakura said in a secretive whisper. Sakura dived into her story and when she'd finished Madison was staring at her in disbelief. She only thought that Li had told her that he loves her but that was far from the truth. Sakura heard a rustling from her bag and remembered Saki. "Oh I'm so sorry Saki I totally forgot about you don't worry she knows about you." Sakura said as she rescued Saki from her bag. "Saki meet Madison…Madison meet Saki." Sakura introduced them to each other. "Nice to meet you Saki." Madison said quite politely since she is the guardian beast of the seal. "Hello Madison nice to meet you too." Saki said with a slight bow. "Here Madison I'll show you my staff…" Sakura said the enchantment and out came the staff. Madison looked on in awe of her best friend/cousin. "Wow Sakura I never knew you had magic!" exclaimed Madison. Suddenly Madisons mother came in at the exact moment Madison said magic. "Did someone say magic?" Kayla said (Madison's mother) "Do you know about magic?" Madison asked totally shocked that her mother might believe in magic. "Yes Sakura's mother had it and so do I but not as much as her mother did though." Kayla said matter-of-factly. Sakura just stood there with the staff in her hands and her mouth hanging open. "Can I see the staff?" Kayla asked politely walking up to Sakura with her hands out stretched. "Um…sure" Sakura said uncertainly. "This is just like your mothers but she had a love heart but I guess she had that since she was completely in love with her father at the time that's how they got together didn't you know? I guess you wouldn't have or you would've found out about this earlier…which card do you have since I gather that all the others have flown off somewhere I kinda sensed them before but I wasn't sure?" Kayla said still staring at the staff. Sakura still had a shocked look on her face as she was still thinking about what Kayla said about her mother and father. "Hello earth to Sakura…" Kayla said waving Sakuras staff around. "What… oh yeah I got um…" pulls out windy from her pocket, "I got windy." Said Sakura showing Kayla her card. "That's the same card that Caitlin (Sakura's mother) had but it's alot different because her guardian was alot different too… it looked like an silvery angel and its name was Kero-beros." Kayla said staring at Saki "Hey I know Kero he's the other one but he can't wake up yet not until you captured the element cards and I cant transform either." Saki said floating up towards Sakura's shoulder. "Wow! I never knew that…wait I sense something…I think it's a Clow card or it might be Li or Jason." Said Sakura closing her eyes to try to sense the card or her friends better. "It's just Jason and Li." Saki said after a moment of silent concentration. "Which ones which?" asked Sakura innocently. "The green aura is Li and the red ones Jason." replied Saki. "Kayla would you mind if I took Madison with me to see Jason and Li?" asked Sakura grabbing Madison not really waiting for an answer. "Sure I wouldn't stop you anyway!" yelled out Kayla down the stairs since they were practically out the door.

Outside…

Sakura started running as fast as she could towards their auras when Madison cried out "Hey wait for me I'm not little miss run for your life at a thousand miles an hour!" Sakura suddenly stopped and waited for Madison to catch up. "Sorry Madison…" Sakura said as Madison caught up with her. "That's ok Sakura I forgive you as always." Madison smiled.

At the Gym…

Li and Jason were at the apartment gym facilities. Li was having a shower but Jason was still working out (without a shirt I might add) when Sakura and Madison came inside. Sakura spotted Jason and waved to him as she walked over to him. When Sakura noticed that he didn't have a shirt on she couldn't help but stare at his gorgeous abs. Jason caught her staring and started to laugh. Sakura looked at his face and stared to blush. Li heard Jason laughing and wondered what was up so he finished his shower, wrapped a towel around him and walked out not knowing that there wasn't only Jason there. "What are you laughing about Jason?" Li asked walking over to him not quite noticing Sakura was there staring. "Oh nothing but I think you should get some clothes on Romeo there are girls present…" Jason replied with a smirk. Li looked around to see Sakura staring wildly at him and blushing like crazy. Li started blushing to but managed to be calm about it. #OH MY GOD I just walked straight out here with nothing but a towel on and Sakura is here!# "Nah I'm cool. said Li as coolly as possible and sat on the bench near by. Li just couldn't get over the fact that Sakura wouldn't stop staring at him. "So what made you guys come over here?" asked Li trying to start a conversation that didn't include him not wearing anything. "Well Sakura just thought about showing me your pendants." Madison said after a moments silence since obviously Sakura was in her own world and to busy staring at Li. "Don't worry I wont tell anyone I can keep my secrets cant I Sakura?" Madison added since Jason was looking at her with an open mouth. "Hello Sakura!" Jason said waving a hand infront of head face, "are you there?" "What? Oh sorry…what were you talking about?" said Sakura coming out of her daze and smiled nervously while looking at Li. "Madison just said that she could keep secrets like the one that revolves around our pendants." Li said still not getting over the fact that Sakura was staring at him. '_Wow Li I think she likes you she's still staring but I think she's determined not to go off into la la land again._' said Jason to Li. '_Shut up_' replied Li. '_Temper temper you shouldn't be like that to a guy who could just tackle you and take that towel off you then she really will have a reason to stare._' Jason said teasingly. "Its getting a bit cold I'll think I should go get some clothes on." said Li looking at Jason with hate filled eyes. "That's what I thought," Said Jason with a smirk. "Anyways how did you know we were here?" "I sensed you guys and I wanted to show Madison your pendants." replied Sakura uneasily since she was still thinking about Li's sexy body. #I should really try to stop thinking about his body but I cant its like there's something I feel like he has to say but cant because he is to scared but I'm not sure because Li isn't afraid of anything…# "Yeah well I could but not here ok? Cos people might just walk in and see it and report it to the police or something like dat." Jason said looking around him just in case anyone was listening or looking. "Ok then when Li finally gets some clothes on we'll go to his apartment and have a look ok?" Madison said cheerfully and keeping an eye in Sakura just incase she might go off into la-la land again. "He should be done by now… I'll go and have a look…" said Sakura in a hurry and started to walk towards to showers. Jason grabbed her arm to pull her back and said "Honey you're a girl you can't go in there," Jason said laughing. Sakura didn't reply she just blushed and bowed her head. "I'll go and have a look." Jason walked off. "Sakura what's wrong?" asked Madison when Jason went inside. "What…oh…um…nothing…" Sakura said not really focusing on the answer. "Yeah right you couldn't stop looking at Li do you like him or something?" Madison asked hoping to get the answer she was waiting for. "I don't know…I just need time to think…tell them I had to go home for a while I'll be back later or you all could come to my place for dinner." Sakura said walking out of the apartment building. Li and Jason came walking out of the shower to find Madison sitting on a bench with her face on her hands. "What's wrong? What happened to Sakura?" asked Li. "She had to go home for a while she'll be back later or we could all go to her place for dinner," mumbled Madison getting up from the bench, "its all my fault I should've never asked her that question in the first place." Jason out his arm around her and whispered, "Don't worry we'll all go to her place for dinner and you can find out the answer to what you asked her." Madison looked up at Jason with a shocked look on her face. "How did you know I didn't get an answer?" Jason smirked and said "I just know the question and hopefully I know the answer…but lets leave Li out of this." "Ok I'll call you later and I'll tell you my plan" Madison said with an evil glint in her eye. Jason, Li and Madison walk up to Li apartment.


	4. A Confused Sakura

Chapter 4: A Confused Sakura

"Talking"

'_Telepathic talking_'

Sounds

#Thoughts#

POV (point or view…if you didn't already know what that meant)

(Just me adding my comment(s) n stuff)

Tuesday afternoon…

Sakuras house…

Sakura slams the door shut and shuffles to the fridge. #Why couldn't I stop staring at him its not like a haven't a guy in a towel before…or maybe its just cos I haven't seen Li in a towel before and he has such a nice body…I should stop thinking about him thought cos whenever I think about his sexy body I get all hot.# Sakura found the chocolate cake she made the other day pulled it out and cut herself a slice. #Li likes chocolate…grrr I should really stop thinking about him I'll watch TV and hopefully I'll get my mind off him.# Sakura sits down and switches the TV on. The first program to come on is last weekends soccer match between the two high schools. Li is playing as centre. Sakura flips to the next channel. It's a romance movie with a boy about her age with chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes confessing his love to a girl that looked just like her but had darker hair. Sakura angrily flips the channel again. It's a martial arts competition using swords and one that looks just like Li's is hanging up in the background. Under a sign that says 'first prize'. Sakura flips the channel again only to find a movie with boys in towels playing around on the beach. Sakura turns the TV off. #Why does everything I see has got something to do with Li… I'm going to read my book.# Sakura walks up to her bedroom grabs her book off the bedside table and jumps on her bed. Her books called 'Northern Lights by Pullman………………' she reads a few chapters when her phone rings.

"Hello Sakura speaking." Sakura said as she picked up the phone.

"Hey who else would pick it up if you're the only one there?" Madison said sarcastically.

"Oh hey Madison…I guess you guys are coming over for dinner?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah we are wait time do you want us cos we could come now or whenever."

"Um…what about at 6 that's the usual time I have dinner what would you guys like or do you want me to make it a surprise?" Sakura asked eagerly. She loves showing off her cooking skills to her friends even though Madison has tried them all already.

"Um wait lemme check…HEY GUYS WHAT DO YOU WANT OT EAT OR DO YOU WANT A SURPRISE?" Madison yells at the guys. Sakura could just hear the mumbling of two male voices in the background that grew louder since its turning it into a fight. "Surprise us then since dumb and dumber cant decide" Madison said with a chuckle. In the background Sakura heard Li saying 'I heard that'. Sakura started laughing. "Ok… then…see…you…at six…bye" said Sakura through her laughter and hung up the phone. #What should I make…I know I'll make tortellini carbonara# Sakura put her bookmark in her book at raced downstairs to start dinner.

Li's house…

click

Madison hung up the phone in Li's house. "She wants us there at six but since we got an hour until we have to leave lets play a little game of questions." Madison winked at Jason to tell him what kind of questions to ask. Jason grinned. Li and Jason sat down on the three-seater couch in front if the TV while Madison sat on the one-seater a little to the left of it. Both Jason and Madison looked at Li expectantly.

"What?" Li said nervously because he knew something was up, something was up about Sakura and himself.

"My go first…Li do you love Sakura?" Madison asked with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Madison you asked me that question at recess AND at lunch and I gave you the same answer, Yes I do love Sakura." Replied Li.

Now it was Jason's turn to ask a question. "With all your heart?"

"Yes…now its my turn to ask a question…why are you asking me these questions when you already know the answers to them?" Li asked suspiciously.

"No reason" they both said a little to cheerfully for his liking.

Madison "Did you mind Sakura staring at you in the gym?" (im just goin to put the questions lik dis now its easier.)

Li "No not really"

Jason "Since when have you liked Sakura?"

Li "Fifth grade…who do you like Madison?"

Madison "No-one…what don't you like about Sakura?"

Li "Nothing"

Jason "Why haven't you told her?"

Li "I'm too shy to say those three words incase she rejects me or doesn't like me…What would you do if you were in a position like me Madison?"

Madison "Tell him and hope for the best…what would you do if we told her tonight that you love her?"

Li "Kill you guys" (btw Li is blushing even more as every question is asked so he's pretty red right now)

"Time to go wanna walk or drive?" asked Madison looking at her watch.

"Drive." Li said instantly he didn't want to walk because that will give them more time to figure out more stupid questions.

Sakura's house…

DING DONG

Sakura walked towards the door and opened it. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Sakura…what's for dinner? It smells nice." Madison asked sniffing the air. When everyone was inside Sakura gave everyone a big hug. Li was blushing when Sakura let go of him. "Come in and have a seat dinners almost ready." said Sakura as she walked off into the kitchen.

5 minutes later…

"Dinners ready!" screamed Sakura from the dining room.

"Ok Sakura" Madison replied from the lounge room.

(The order of the table is Li, Sakura, Jason and Madison.)

"This is great where did you learn how to cook like this?" asked Li grabbing more food.

"Um…my mum." Replied Sakura in a barely inaudible whisper.

"Oh…well I guess you've had enough time to practice ay?" Li said jokingly. Not noticing the tears in her eyes.

"Yeah sob" Sakura said getting up from the table and running upstairs.

"Nice one Romeo you made your Juliet cry." Jason said getting up and walking towards her room.

"No…I'll go I want to tell her." Li said blushing walking upstairs.

Sakuras room…

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in" mumbled Sakura though her pillow.

"S-Sakura?" Li asked uncertainly. Opening the door he saw her lying on her bed crying on her pillow.

"Yes Li." said Sakura sitting up and wiping the tears from her eyes with her hand.

"I'm sorry…I thought you were over that by now I guess I was wrong…forgive me?" Li said walking to her bed and sitting down next to her.

"That's ok" Sakura said with one of her sunny smiles and gave Li a hug.

Sakura got up and as about to leave when Li grabbed her arm to pull her towards him. "Um…Sakura"

"Yeah…" Sakura was trying to think about anything else but that fact that Li had pulled her towards him with such gentleness that it almost made her kiss him.

"I…love you, Sakura." Li said looking at Sakura showing her the most love he as ever shown to anybody.

Sakura looked startled but looked deep into his eyes and saw all the love that he has held secret from her. "S-Since…when?" asked Sakura overwhelmed by the sudden unleashing of emotions and suddenly realising that she had loved him too but her heart refused to feel it.

"Since I first saw you but I refused to notice it because it was such an unknown feeling to me I didn't really know what it was until Jason came…" Li had this insane urge to kiss her but held it back until the right moment.

"I love you too, Li." Sakura said hugging him and bringing her head to his chest to feel his heart beat.

Li was so shocked that he lost the battle between his heart and his head in deciding whether or not to kiss her. He gently lifted her head up with his hand and slowly brought his lips to hers in a soft but passionate kiss. Li pulled back feeling Sakura tense. Sakura looked up into Li's eyes and almost burst into tears. "I'm Sorry…" said Li shamefully, unable to understand. He decided to go home since he wasn't needed and also because he needed to beat himself up. "I'd better go now…see ya."

Sakura just stared at Li before she realised that he was goin to leave, "Li…wait.. I need to tell you something…." Li turned around wondering what she needed to tell him.

"Yeah what is it?" Li said as turned around wondering what she needed to tell him.

"It's just that…"


	5. Important Update

sorry that i havent update in AGES but ive completely lost whatever i had in mind for the rest of the story... plus ive lost all will to write :( im sorry guys!!!!

if anyone wants to use these first few chaps to start their own fic.. let me know :)

one condition.. you gotta say that i wrote at least the first few chapters .

my apologises xX[ChrissieXx 


End file.
